


Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/神奇动物在哪里

by sakyumei



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: HP AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakyumei/pseuds/sakyumei
Summary: ACCA×霍格沃茨的迷之设定，一块流水账小甜饼。





	Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/神奇动物在哪里

吉恩甫一走进魔咒课教室就感到了那股近日时常悄然冒头的被窥视的不悦感，他叹了口气，在教室门口停下脚步，把一摞课本夹进胳膊下，取下挂满雾气与寒霜的眼镜环视整个教室：照例什么都没发现。几个格兰芬多的学生挤在第一排的座位上，对着面前摊开的《标准魔咒》小幅度挥动着魔杖念念有词，显然在为接下来的课程做准备；中间几排零零星星分散着一小簇一小簇的格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇，窃窃私语或者垫着课本和魔杖昏昏欲睡。无形的视线在他抬起头的一瞬间就消失了。  
吉恩又向最后几排望了望，几乎没什么人坐在那。除了几个赫奇帕奇被吉恩堵在门口发出了不满的声音，他侧身给他们让出路来——同时看见了自己正在找的：壁炉旁的座位，一个托腮看着窗外的格兰芬多，不出意外在他身边发现了一圈红着脸的姑娘们——无不举起课本遮盖自己向那个格兰芬多投去的欲盖弥彰的视线，她们的座位巧妙地围成了一个圈将他堵在正中。  
吉恩露出一个自己都几乎察觉不到的笑容，随即大步走了过去。“劳驾，姑娘们，”穿过那一小块包围带时他平静的说，“劳驾让让——谢谢。”然后十分自然的在翠蓝色头发的格兰芬多身旁坐了下来，宣告“此排座位已满”一般将课本与眼镜等诸般物品随手丢在课桌上。果然前桌两个刚刚正悄声策划过来询问是否可以坐在这里并互相打气的赫奇帕奇姑娘发出了一阵失望的嘘声，回过头去了：其中一个还不忘对他做了个愤愤的鬼脸。  
托着腮的格兰芬多转过头来对他露出一个无可奈何的笑容，壁炉跳动的火光映在他的镜片上。  
吉恩则假装什么都没看见。他松了松领口，把脸埋进一团乱糟糟的围巾里，好一会才有气无力道，“学生会主席真不是人干的活儿——我明天就找院长说，让他无论如何也要换个人。我现在累的就像是刚跟五百个巨怪大战了三天三夜一样。”尼诺没说话，从他眼前伸过一只胳膊拿走了眼镜，“喀拉”两声掏出魔杖点了点，一团狼藉的镜片随即光洁如新。  
“得啦。这话你说了不下几百遍了，也没真的付诸行动过。”尼诺笑了一声，把眼镜重新推回吉恩鼻梁上——他带着暖意的手修长而骨节分明，触碰在吉恩赶来教室途中被寒风毫不留情摧残过的脸上格外温暖。木材燃烧的噼啪之声、空气中浮动的干燥的木香与尼诺的手仿佛带有某种神奇的魔力，使吉恩片刻之间就放松了下来，此前几乎被寒冷驱逐的饥肠辘辘感立刻卷土重来，他咕哝一声直起身来，接过好友递过的三明治、烤吐司与南瓜汁狼吞虎咽起来。自他担任日理万机的学生会主席以来，这位可靠的格兰芬多总能在他忙得脚不沾地时适时替他捎带一日三餐，为此他曾打趣尼诺，“像个万能的家养小精灵”。  
在解决掉午餐的空当吉恩照例见缝插针向尼诺展示了一下“学生会主席”这一看似风光的职务之下的琐屑之处：都是些精力旺盛过了头的学生之间微不足道但又无法置之不理的摩擦、打闹、恶作剧。几个调皮的格兰芬多为了逃避课程与考试而潜心研发出能使自己突染重病的药水，当然被校医院的帕瑟夫人识破而愤怒的赶了出来（“‘有这个精力不如去好好准备你们的魔药课考试！’，我怀疑她那一头直立飞舞的红发是活生生被调皮捣蛋的学生们气出来的，”吉恩如此描述），万幸没有给学院扣分；一个低年级的拉文克劳姑娘坚持说他们的公共休息室里有幽灵出没，后来发现那实际上不过是熄灯后喝醉了酒在各个画框之间歪歪斜斜跳跃串门的守卫画像；还有数起从草药课上偷偷带回巴波块茎进行各类“恐吓”与“报复”的案件；诸如此类不胜枚举。  
“还有个三年级的赫奇帕奇坚持说他上楼梯时看见了一窝奔跑的火螃蟹——不过听他的描述可能说是火蜥蜴更恰当一点，”吉恩甩了甩脑袋，以一种极其心累的口吻描述着，“他朋友偷偷告诉我们其实是他们在他上一餐的南瓜汁里加了点料，胡话饮料之类的——（尼诺忍不住笑出了声）总之，为了这事我不得不在午间休息的时候跑了一趟禁林，找到科尔利教授并通知他可能有脱逃的神奇生物在学校里横行霸道，让他务必留神——”  
他的话被门口传来的清脆喊声打断了：“嘿！哥哥！”  
两人循声望去，教室门里探进一个金灿灿的小脑袋：三年级的赫奇帕奇萝塔·欧塔斯扒住门框对她哥哥遥遥招了招手，兄妹俩乱糟糟的围巾和发型如同欧塔斯家的标志般如出一辙，冻的红彤彤的小脸上挂着快活明朗的笑容。“嘿哥哥，你说过的，记得这周末带我去霍格莫德！”她踮起脚蹦了蹦，以口型无声示意着。随即她身后又探出一个光秃秃、挂着大胡子的脑袋——魔咒课教授端着厚厚一摞课本、讲义与教学器材，对着这位小小的得意门生展露出炉火一般慈祥温暖的笑容。“嘿，欧塔斯小姐，让一让好吗——快到上课时间啦，可别迟到了。”  
“波查多教授！”萝塔回过身飞快鞠了一躬，又对吉恩挥了挥手，迈着轻快的步伐跑开了。  
“好的——各位先生们女士们，我知道每周五下午最后的几节课尤其难熬，不过还请把你们的脑袋从桌面上抬起来，打开你们的《标准魔咒》，我们准备上课——”波查多教授放下那摞书，清了清嗓子，从宽大的袖口里抽出了他的魔杖。懒洋洋的学生们发出不情不愿的噪音，缓缓蠕动起来，第一排那个格兰芬多看来终于实验新魔咒有了点进展：他的魔杖倏而发出一道刺眼的光芒，尖叫着窜进后一排学生中，引发一片骚动。  
“安静下来，安静下来先生们，”波查多教授不以为意，“别太着急，我们还有整整一堂课时间，足够你们练习。”他的声音在教室里飘荡的暖意里渗透成某种奇妙的、引人愈发昏昏欲睡的声波，尼诺瞥见前排女孩子们的脑袋们又开始东倒西歪。  
而吉恩仍旧保持着跟萝塔打完招呼收回手的姿势，若有所思。尼诺以询问的眼神看向他，他则不动声色的以余光示意坐在他们左边教室另一头的赫奇帕奇。  
那是一个淡金色齐肩短发的男生，此前正和座位周围的赫奇帕奇说说笑笑，并无不同——直到萝塔出现。他的神色立刻敷衍了起来，转而全神贯注、热切的凝视着门口的小个子赫奇帕奇女生——尽管这比喻不甚恰当，但吉恩很肯定，就在不久前的保护神奇动物课上，他在一只全力注视着他口袋里加隆的嗅嗅脸上看到过相同的神情。而就在萝塔走后他回过头来、视线与吉恩相触的一刹那——他露出了一个简直可以称之为“凶恶”的表情，又若无其事的挪开了眼。  
这份毫无实质的嫌恶来的没头没脑、莫名其妙，吉恩甚至连他姓甚名谁都一无所知。我可能需要一点所谓的龙爪粉，好回忆一下什么时候不明不白结下这么个梁子，他捏了捏鼻梁心想。  
“你现在的表情活像徒手摸了米布米宝。”尼诺侧头端详了下好友的神情，如此评价。  
“没什么，”吉恩又叹了口气，推了推眼镜。随即他灵光一现，回想起这段时间如骨附蛆般挥之不去的视线——“不，”吉恩喃喃道。“不。尼诺，你能帮我个忙吗？”  
可靠的格兰芬多做出洗耳恭听的姿态。

“——所以，你是说，有人在‘监视’你？”这时他们刚刚下魔咒课，虽然中午得知他的宝贝生物们可能离家出走后的科尔利教授满面愁容，但吉恩并不认为这意味着这意味着他们可以借机逃课，保险起见，他们还是夹起课本裹紧围巾，顶着寒风匆匆忙忙赶往禁林边缘去上他们这周最后一节课——保护神奇生物课。“但是会是谁呢——为什么呢？”尼诺很清楚自己这位挚友从来有一说一，绝不会对毫无根据的事妄加揣测，他也因此单刀直入的发问，并未对这件听起来天方夜谭一般的事存在的可能性纠缠不休。  
“一定有这么个人。具体我也不清楚——”吉恩半张脸藏在围巾下，声音听起来闷闷的。波查多教授显然对于他们俩在课堂上荒废练习嘀嘀咕咕的行为十分看不过眼，而他的怒气显然在吉恩又一次心不在焉打碎烧瓶时达到了顶峰（“看在上帝的份上，欧塔斯先生！你又不是一刻不和朋友咬耳朵就活不下去的低年级女生！”），将吉恩发配到了教室另一头：恰巧在淡金色头发的嗅嗅座位前，说到“有”这个词的时候他心有余悸的摸了摸后背——仿佛那恶狠狠的视线仍旧如同化了一半的乳汁软糖般牢牢黏在那儿。留在原地的尼诺也没好到哪去，他不得不忍受整整半堂课来自四周姑娘们毫不掩饰的、充满爱意的眼神——这让他后半堂课简直如坐针毡——而与之相比更为糟糕的是最终在下课时迎来了吉恩戏谑的目光。  
“有目标吗？”尼诺把戴了厚厚龙皮手套的双手揣进袖子里以阻塞倒灌的寒风，而吉恩不出所料给出了答案。  
“还记得上课前我指给你看的那个赫奇帕奇吗？”  
尼诺了然。“就是他？”  
“不——我也不敢肯定。也许是，也许不是，但我直觉他有点儿奇怪——总之这事儿肯定和他有关，没跑了。”  
尼诺点了点头，通常意味下这代表允诺。  
“帮了大忙了，多谢。”吉恩由衷道，“每次都托你帮各种忙，真亏得你从来不拒绝——嘿，魁地奇队长都这么轻松吗？”  
“轻松。”因为天气原因停止一切训练和比赛的队长先生毫无愧意的答道。  
“也给你一个向我索取承诺的机会好了，权作回报——滥用职权排除在外。”吉恩偏头看了看他，“怎么样？”  
尼诺回以略带诧异的目光。然后他又笑了起来，“放轻松点，吉恩——每次提到萝塔，你都格外神经过敏。”作为回应，吉恩不置可否的耸了耸肩：在任何有关萝塔·欧塔斯的问题上，他从不让步。

事实证明，他们完全不必跑这一趟——科尔利教授一见到他俩，立刻从台阶上跌跌撞撞、连蹦带跳的一阵风似的刮了过来。  
“我的老天，吉恩——多亏你通知我——这下要出大乱子了——”又矮又圆的保护神奇生物课教授上下弹跳着，看起来颇似一颗在锅里翻炒的急躁的豌豆，让吉恩不禁怀疑他下一秒是否会啪擦一声爆裂开来。然后——他才后知后觉意识到教授话中的意味。  
“怎么——”吉恩和尼诺对视一眼，“所以，那些神奇生物——跑了？”  
“正是如此——跑、跑了。”科尔利教授哭丧着脸，“我离开之前明明检查过所有上锁的地方了，然而——然而——”他发出一声悲痛的呜咽，打住了话头。  
“跑了多少？”吉恩不抱希望的询问道。  
“看！”教授旋即举高手掌凑到吉恩鼻子下：那里躺着一只温驯而安静的奶油色毛球。“我堵住了最后一只蒲绒绒！”他骄傲的宣布。吉恩则发出一声饱含痛苦的叹息。  
“干得漂亮，科尔利教授。尽管如此，我还是希望您能提供一份脱逃的生物的名单以供上报各个院长及校长，好尽快组织教职工和学生们尽早将他们捉拿归案，毕竟很快就是圣诞节了——”  
热心的教授一口答应，随即向其他聚集起来等待上课的学生们大喊道：“先生们，回去吧！今天不上课啦，解散！”人群中立刻爆发出抱怨与欢呼二重奏的巨大嗡嗡声，大家纷纷罩紧外袍迅速撤回温暖的城堡，剩下头大如斗的学生会主席对着最后一只关押在案的蒲绒绒大眼瞪小眼，沉默不语。而他的好友直起身来，敏锐的注意到，就在不久前刚刚被他们列为重点观察对象（尽管本人可能并不知情）的赫奇帕奇，正以一种锥子似的、探究又不怀好意的目光远远的注视着他们。

接下来整整一个星期，吉恩都忙于奔波在各处学生举报有神奇生物出现的场所——其中不乏无聊的虚假举报，这意味着没让他少跑冤枉路。当又一个周五夜晚来临时，拖着沉重步伐归来的学生会主席疲惫的把自己扔进了格兰芬多公共休息室破破旧旧的圈椅。  
“你知道吗，我第一次觉得在校内禁止幻影移形是多么不明智的决定。”吉恩把自己缩成一个斗志全无的球，用魔杖敲了敲自己酸痛不已的腿部肌肉，“我现在只想给自己的腿来个石化咒。”周围一圈四五六年级的学生纷纷向他投去同情而不乏幸灾乐祸的目光。  
“我们在这一周里——”他摊开科尔利教授的名单看了看，继续毫无感情的念道，“在这一周里收服了成打的护树罗锅、火螃蟹、火蜥蜴、嗅嗅、猫狸子、莫特拉鼠、庞洛克、蒲绒绒，熟练掌握了他们的各项特征和弱点——我打赌明年的N.E.W.Ts这门课我能拿满分，代价是那群嗅嗅从我口袋里成功掏走了不少硬币。”  
“五个加隆。”坐在离他最近的桌子旁的格兰芬多拍了拍他的脑袋，笑着接茬——尼诺的声音。吉恩花了足足五秒钟才反应过来他在说什么，哭笑不得的拍开了他的手。  
“这些就算了——我实在想不通为什么弗洛伯毛虫都能越狱成功，我怀疑科尔利教授老早就把他们弄丢了，和我们‘找回来’的根本不是同一批。还有刺佬儿——”吉恩泄愤一般把那张纸抖得哗啦直响，“左边写着刺佬儿，右边写着刺猬，模糊不清的笔迹被一个大圈圈在一块儿——”  
五年级的级长阿特利一针见血的指出问题所在：“这算什么，额外的保护神奇生物实践作业？”  
“我为此特地去问了科尔利教授，结果他说是因为两种生物混在一起养的时间太长了，他自己也都忘了每一种的具体数目。”吉恩没好气的将名单顺手丢进壁炉。  
“还剩多少？”尼诺问道。  
“几只漏网的博格特，被波差多教授当做实验材料临时寄养在那儿的。”利用幻觉偷偷摸摸对人类的恐惧下手的生物显然是最棘手的，比起带刺、喷火、有毒抑或调皮好动滑不留手的生物来都要难对付的多。吉恩心事重重的叹了口气：这一周里他叹气的次数简直快要赶上前两个学年的总和了。  
“希望明天能全部收拾完——后天就是圣诞节了。”

吉恩的愿望可谓是实现了一半：第二天一大清早他便被墙上的肖像人物刺耳的尖叫声强行从深沉的梦乡无情拉回现实，这打破了他昨晚对着公共休息室内所有在场的格兰芬多放下的“要一觉睡到中午，就算校长来了也不例外”的豪言壮语，而在他支棱着一头乱发努力摸索眼镜的当口，那个吵闹的武士依旧叮铃哐啷摇晃着他的盔甲喋喋不休的催促着。  
“究竟有——什么要紧事！”吉恩忍无可忍发作道，旁边的床上哗啦一阵响，看来尼诺也成了噪音的受害者。“如果不是什么十万火急的事的话，我发誓，我会把你扔掉到禁林最深处并且刨个坑埋起来，让你永无重见天日之时——”  
“——博格特！”武士画像搂紧自己的铠甲与长枪瑟瑟发抖  
，瞅准空隙尖声大叫，“赫奇帕奇！博格特在赫奇帕奇出现了！有学生看到了！”  
这勉强算是个好消息吧。尼诺从床帘后探出睡眼惺忪的脑袋：“……博格特？”  
五秒后他就无比清醒的从床上跳了下来，抓起衣服一股脑往身上套起来：“我和你一起去。”

“……我是不太懂，博格特喜欢阴暗狭窄的环境，照例说应该在夜间出没才对——为什么非要挑这么个清晨外出活动？”当他们匆匆跑下格兰芬多塔楼时吉恩疑惑道。对此尼诺只能耸耸肩，表示自己同样对这点很好奇。靠近赫奇帕奇公共休息室入口处时，两人不约而同抽出了魔杖，放轻脚步。  
尼诺抬头看了看盘旋而上的楼梯，又望了望一路向地底家养小精灵厨房延伸的阶梯，一时拿不准该先上或是下，或许他们应该兵分两路分头调查，又或者先唤醒门上的守卫画像询问一番，不过他可不敢保证扰“人”清梦会落到怎样的下场就是了——就在这时，他感觉到吉恩的手摸索过来，牢牢抓住了他藏在宽大袍袖下的左手：汗津津、凉冰冰，五指牢牢扣进掌心，仿佛只要他一松手自己就会被湖底水怪、八眼巨蛛之类的玩意儿拖走。  
他隐约猜到发生了什么，另一只手也不动声色的回握过去，努力放柔语调好让忽然出状况的好友平静下来：“你看见了吗——博格特？没问题的，不管你看见什么，都是假的。那只是博格特而已——仅此而已。”  
这法子果然依旧奏效：好几秒钟后，吉恩才如同刚刚找回呼吸的方法一般大口喘起气来。“我没事——我没事。”他哑声说，松开尼诺的手示意自己并无大碍。  
他确实看见了博格特——不得不承认博格特骗术极其之高明，即便是他也有那么一瞬间差点被骗过。“我来解决。”吉恩尽量平静的举起魔杖。  
其实不用施咒，除了“滑稽滑稽”，大笑也可以驱除博格特们——但吉恩现在看起来怎么都不像是能开怀大笑的样子，尼诺自觉放弃了活跃气氛的打算。“我去楼上检查。”他对吉恩点了点头，捏了捏他的肩膀离开了。

吉恩闭上眼睛，深呼吸，魔杖对准前方，仿佛刚刚那一丝颤抖从来也未曾存在过一般。“滑——”那句再简单不过的咒语仿佛卡在喉咙里上下动弹不得的鱼刺，无论如何都无法顺利吐出。  
滑稽滑稽、滑稽滑稽，他在心里默念几遍，十分烦躁的甩了甩魔杖——好像那样就能甩出咒语消灭博格特一般。他认命的睁开眼睛，博格特依旧在那儿，嘲笑他因紧张与精神冲击连如此简单的驱逐咒都无法好好施展似的，一丝位置都没挪动。  
博格特——浑身是血、毫无生气的尼诺靠在墙角处的阴影里，折了腿的黑框眼镜斜斜地滑落下来，却没有人将它扶正。那根十一英寸长的乌木杖可怜巴巴的躺在地板上，它的主人看起来就像是睡着了一般，脸色却比走廊里石膏塑像更为苍白。就算尼诺——活生生的，举着魔杖四下张望的尼诺——正站在他身后，“尼诺可能会受伤甚至死亡”这个可怕的假设还是魔鬼藤似的毫不留情缠住了他。  
这当然是不可能的：他们身处重重防卫的霍格沃茨之中，尼诺又是拥有极高天分连四位院长一致交口称赞的天才，有什么能够伤害到他——到如此地步？  
在他上一次遭遇博格特时，吉恩看见的还是因为他不及格试卷而气愤不已、举着魔杖笃笃敲着办公桌对他训话的波差多教授（O.W.Ls前的正常现象），他原以为这次哪怕是来点更加厉害的给他瞧瞧，也不过是发现学生会主席在露台抽烟后的艾本教授、脸黑得如同焦糊的坩埚一般宣布要扣光格兰芬多的分：如此程度而已。他没想过会是尼诺。  
然而——吉恩再次平举起魔杖——为什么不是尼诺呢？  
若仔细想想，他其实也找不出什么博格特不是以此形象现身的理由。  
第二遍驱逐咒念得顺畅而流利，噼啪一阵轻响过后地上令人不快的幻象消失的干干净净、无影无踪。咻的一声，清脆的口哨声自他头顶破空而至，尼诺一脸稀松平常的走了下来，遥遥对他比了个手势：两只。显然也是毫无悬念解决了的——比自己可成功到不知哪去了。  
“尼诺——”吉恩出于某种自己也难以言明的心思，忽然出声叫住了尼诺。  
“嗯？”尼诺边下楼梯边微微探出上半身来看向他。  
吉恩不自觉攥了攥袖口，一堆问号魁地奇比赛似的满脑子飞旋打转，而他稍有迟疑便准确无误的抓住了从眼前一闪而过的“金色飞贼”：他其实很想问——尼诺在遭遇博格特时，到底看见了什么？他隐隐有点期待得到某个答案，但又无法肯定。  
从前上课时吉恩也问过，而尼诺给出的答案是：看见吃了鼻血牛轧糖又找不到解药那一截、于是蹲在格兰芬多走廊里流鼻血流到整个人直打蔫的自己。这答案太假了，以致前来凑热闹未果的格兰芬多魁地奇队员们嘘声一片，指挥鬼飞球和游走球们把他们的队长从扫帚上撵了下来。  
——可见尼诺不想说的话，自己问什么都没用。吉恩怅怅吐了口气，倒转魔杖插回口袋里，取下眼镜在袖口边缘擦了擦，“没什么——去吃早餐吧，吃完就可以带萝塔去霍格莫德了。”

圣诞当前，拜学生们异常高涨的情绪所赐，霍格莫德的人比想象中还要多上不少，但这点程度显然无法熄灭小赫奇帕奇的热情：萝塔甫一看见蜂蜜公爵糖果店的招牌，立刻发出一声欢呼，一头扎进店铺里；吉恩和尼诺照旧钻进三把扫帚，指望靠热腾腾的黄油啤酒顺利打发走一下午时间——唯一美中不足的是，他们的常座已经早先一步被占领了。  
吉恩怀着不得不充当一星期额外苦工的复杂心情和座位上的身影打了个招呼：“——科尔利教授。”闻言教授转过身来：他的身高无论对于吧台抑或高脚凳而言不得不说都不太适合，以致他套着尖头靴的双脚只能茫茫然吊在半空，过长的巫师袍直拖地面——而教授本身毫无察觉，把自己在座位上颠成了颗不知疲倦的巨型豌豆。  
“欧塔斯先生！”教授笑逐颜开，“这次多亏你了——”吉恩及时打断教授的问候，向他询问是否所有逃脱的动物都抓捕归案，得到了个似是而非、算是肯定的答案，“剩下一些——估摸可能在禁林中，总之不成什么问题，也不是什么特别危险或是有攻击性的种类了——”  
吉恩怀疑地挑起一边眉毛，仿佛在无声的质疑教授这话的可信度。  
“……总之教授就这么把我打发走了，”这天晚些时候，当他们俩安顿好在霍格莫德打发了大半天时间而依旧神采奕奕的萝塔、慢吞吞爬上格兰芬多塔楼时，吉恩如此说道。“最后他告诉我还差一窝蒲绒绒——我怀疑他已经喝醉了。”  
“你说我当时怎么没趁机向他要求期末测验时给我个高一点儿的分数，他保管不会拒绝的——”吉恩掏出魔杖捅了捅门口的画像让他旋开，丝毫不觉得自己这话有什么问题，惹得画像不悦的大叫“旁门左道！我要告诉你们院长！”  
尼诺本想说就算不，你也完全能凭自己拿到漂亮的分数，不过这会说这个显然无济于事：吉恩显然是稍稍喝醉的状态了，他不觉得对半个醉鬼能讲上什么道理，于是只是取下了挂了薄薄一层白雾的眼镜，捏了捏鼻梁，轻轻笑了起来。  
“蒲绒绒可能躲在长毛地毯里了。”他环顾了一圈空空荡荡的公共休息室，故作正经道。  
这话立刻引来吉恩惊奇的眼神：尼诺于是匆忙修改了自己刚下的结论，看来他醉的还不太厉害。  
“这屋子里要是有蒲绒——哎哟！”吉恩话说一半便被脱口而出的惊呼打断了，伴着耳边一声刺耳的尖笑声、一串东西被打翻的噼里啪啦声和骤然暗下去的火光：他抹了把脸，一手湿淋淋的水。尼诺反应显然更快，迅速抽出魔杖，几道烟花长了脚般循着声音传来的地方追了上去，照出了小精灵骑着扫帚、举着一捧水气球得意而仓皇逃窜的身影。  
——很显然，小精灵已在这潜伏多时，等不及要给最先回来的学生一点儿圣诞小惊喜：不幸正是他俩。吉恩抽出魔杖充满威胁意味的挥了挥，一时间拿不准是给它施个束缚咒好，还是干脆利落来个石化咒尝尝——而他的施咒对象显然对于如何抓住敌人分神的间隙予以反击这一课题得心应手，一连串气球噼里啪啦的朝他前赴后继而来，饶是吉恩前后躲闪还是中了招，于是他顶着颗湿哒哒的脑袋出离的愤怒了：“——嘿！我看你是想被扔到血人巴罗那里好好收拾一顿了！”  
回答他的是小精灵放肆的大笑：“槲寄生！你站在槲寄生下了！”旋即留下一地狼藉啪的一声消失不见了。  
吉恩略有些费力的运转了一下大脑，槲寄生？他抬头看了看天花板，槲寄生。为什么会有槲寄生——对了，明天就是圣诞节了。  
圣诞节——令人振奋的日子。并非因为圣诞舞会，也非某些课程的教授一时心慈手软而少布置的几英寸论文：他所期待的从来都只有一个人的礼物而已，而那个人正抄着胳膊好整以暇的站在门口，不动声色的围观这一场“激烈”的战斗。  
吉恩想顺势谴责一下这作壁上观的行为，而行动却与意志南辕北辙，脱口而出的是：“呃——这天花板上——”  
门口旋开一半、对屋内战况一无所知的画像兀自嚷嚷着，喔你们这群荷尔蒙过剩的年轻人！闹腾什么！这次我一定要找个地方好好告上你们一状——  
“——吉恩，”尼诺开口了，声音明明也不怎么大，在吉恩听来却偏偏格外清楚似的，“我是不是还有东西存在你那儿？”  
“——好多槲寄生。”吉恩顺着惯性补完这句话，这才腾出脑袋去反应尼诺的话：什么东西？你的东西有哪件不是往我这到处乱丢的？然后他想了起来，一个星期以前，他确实对尼诺应允了什么。  
“有的吧，”他有点茫然的回答，看着尼诺绕过满地花瓶的尸骸向他走来。一瞬间吉恩脑海里某根名为直觉的弦被一只看不见的手不轻不重的拨动了一下，他仿佛意识到尼诺接下来要做什么，而这预感在几秒钟之后就成了真：尼诺在他面前停了下来，伸手轻柔的拨开了湿漉漉、一绺绺贴在眼前的额发，带着一边仍滴着水的发丝抄向脑后，随即以一个不容拒绝的姿势稳稳托住了他的后脑——吉恩不得不微微仰起脸来，直视同样低下头来、正视着他的尼诺。  
从交错的、灼热的鼻息轻轻打在脸上的那一刻起，吉恩脑海里仅存的一块理智便警铃大作，告诉他，太近了——这太近了。理智告诉他，他应该及时抽身，离远一点，保持安全的距离：就像之前的那么多年一样，反正要想挣开尼诺这毫无实质、聊胜于无的桎梏简直不要太容易——  
而他不想。吉恩如此反驳所谓理智，我不想离开、走远，不如说，我正期待着他如此不容分说将这“安全距离”拉近再拉近：是我想要离他更近。这次意志占了上风，洋洋得意的取得了行动的掌控权——他保持着这个姿势一眨不眨的盯着尼诺，他知道尼诺从来都是懂他的。  
谁都没有说话，画像也奇迹般闭了嘴，不声不响将自己旋了回去。两人之间最后一点由尼诺刻意维持了一会的距离无声的消失在交缠的唇齿间，唯有差点被水气球浇熄、又顽强的死灰复燃的壁炉火再次哔啵作响。

前一秒钟，吉恩想：眼镜——眼镜会碍事吗？  
后一秒种，吉恩心想：看来没什么问题。

尼诺虽不近视，平日里也是一直戴着他那副黑框眼镜的，看起来就像个身材高大、温和有礼的普通的模范学生。极少人见过他不戴眼镜的模样——这个极少人，自然包括现在的吉恩。  
没了镜片的遮挡，尼诺双眼乃至五官才忽的说不清道不明的生动起来了，而吉恩直直盯着他的双瞳，仿佛想要从那儿一直看透他心底一般。  
尼诺的眸色同发色一样蓝的并不纯粹，不是浅海湾处澄澈而湛蓝的颜色，而更贴近极深的海底处那沉沉的碧蓝，或许比之更为深邃；而此刻翻涌其中的也并非漫卷的洋流或漩涡，是更为复杂而深沉的某种情感的结合体——吉恩试图从中分析出一星半点儿的成分，却毫无头绪。他坚持不懈的盯着那一小块晶体，然后看见了自己。  
镜片上水迹斑斑、一脸颇为认真甚而严肃表情的自己——倒映在尼诺眼中的自己。  
……算了，他忽而闭上眼睛略有些疲惫的想，把脑海里翻腾不息的博格特、洋流、暴风雨一股脑扫了个干净。  
有什么关系呢？尼诺一直是看着他的。

这漫长的一吻结束，两人略略偏开头时才发觉姿势比起开始时大有不同：尼诺的手只是松松的搭在吉恩的后颈处起着支撑作用，反倒是吉恩伸出胳膊将尼诺圈了个结实——这姿势可有点不妙，吉恩的耳根后知后觉的发起烧来，却完全没有松手的打算。两人就着这古怪的姿势同手同脚挪了几步，最终胳膊绊胳膊腿绊腿的倒进了同一张圈椅里：正面对好不容易燃旺起来的壁炉，不知疲倦的跳动的火光投下斑驳的阴影。  
尼诺收紧了点搂着吉恩的手。通常来说他不会在成功率难以保障时贸然出手，就这一点而言他这次行动堪称鲁莽——却意外卓有成效。他好像笃定吉恩不会推开他一般，连他自己都不知道打哪来的这份谜一般的自信——但又有什么呢？总归这结局正是他所希望的，仅此而已。  
“你……”吉恩停顿了一下，仿佛在研究如何措辞，“这就是你想向我索取的吗？”  
出乎他的意料，尼诺直截了当的回答，“不。”  
“以后总会用到的——我只是先取了点利息，”他大言不惭道，果然看到吉恩再次挑起眉毛、一脸“你把我当什么了——古灵阁吗？”  
他偏头望了望尼诺，而尼诺只是抵住他的额角蹭了蹭，发丝从他脸颊边轻轻扫过。  
我收回前言——吉恩心想，这里还是有蒲绒绒的，这些令人发痒的小毛球在他胸腔中轻轻、来回震荡着，一刻也不肯停歇。

-Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是想写如何教育觊觎自己妹妹的赫奇帕奇（误）结果写到最后撒糖太爽完全把雷尔同学抛到脑后去了（土下座，有时间下次再写2333


End file.
